Scarlet's Web
by Infinity Ninja1000
Summary: You know, it's fun to imagine being a particular character in fiction. It's another to actually have it happen to you. When your typical Si/Oc is reincarnated as Spider-Man, he's not too happy about it. How will this affect the world around him, the people, himself and what about the actual Peter?


I woke up feeling groggy, disoriented and I needed a fucking drink... Of water I mean. So I got out of bed and went to my door but fell on my face. Odd, I memorized my room, I don't drink so I couldn't have been drunk or even tipsy. What was the last thing I remember. Ok, I was on a high- wait a fucking minute, I graduated high school not too long ago, but I'm still in it with good grades... But I was lazy with average or bad grades.

Where the fuck am I?

I decided to curl myself in the bed I was in and assess my situation. I didn't get to think too much as an old lady came in the room. I was half panicking but at the same time not. A name came with the face, 'May Parker, my aunt.' But I don't have an aunt named May, and I have a lot of aunts. Yet again with this dual memory shit telling me she and a "Ben Parker" are the only family I know.

"Peter," she began, I assume addressing me, "I heard a thump in here, are you alright?"

"Just fine Aunt May," I told her, "I fell off the bed is all... May I be left alone please?"

"Well, if you say so," The Lady spoke, "I was just checking in"

She left me after that. I know I'm no good at pulling things from under my ass, I fumble quite a alot and never know what to say in any stressful situation unless I got a minute to think. But everything I said to my 'Aunt' came naturally like I said it before until my last statement. Godda-

Wait.

She called me Peter. My name is not Peter, I am sure... But at the same time I know it's my name. I try to recall my actual name but came up short. Only one name rang true to me and it was Peter Parker, 16 year old Sophomore at Midtown High, Best Friend to Harry Osborn and got bitten by a Spider yesterday at a field trip to Oscorp... But I knew this name from my original life also, but as the most well known hero of all time, not counting the boy scout known as Superman, that Disney offered 5 billion dollars just for movie rights, Spider-Man...

Yup, I'm fucked.

Not only did I somehow take over some poor sops body against my will. But that poor sop happens to be Spider-Man. The same Spider-Man that Marvel made a gag comic of "What if... You were Spider-Man?" only to show villains laughing at your grave. And you know what? They're right, absolutely right, Spider-Man may be a hero to billions of people and helped them get through tough times, hell I was one of 'em, but even I know how his life was like. His uncle died right in front of his eyes, Best friend's dad or best friend, sometimes both, became his arch nemesis. That's to name a miniscule amount of problems he had.

I then got an idea, and rushed to the computer in my room. For Peter, it's 2014, different from my 2020. I quickly searched every possible name that wouldn't get me on a watchlist for knowing classified information... Looking at you Natasha. Reed Richards, exists. Fantastic Four confirmed. Charles Xavior, exists. Mutants confirmed. What is also confirmed is that I will punch their respective heads in if I see them... Tony Stark, exists. Bruce Banner, exists. Steve Rogers, exists. Wokanda, exists... Was it too much to ask to be born in a world where I don't have to worry about other villains. Dr. Doom scares the crap out of me and I just confirmed his existence.

Yeah, Spider-Man won't exist, fuck that, what? Tony Stark outed himself as Iron Man like in the MCU? The events of the Iron Man movie happened? I just confirmed Thanos exist people. Thanos. Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope-

So after, a day of freaking the fuck out that the guy who wiped out half the universe exist. I finally accepted, begrudgingly, that I am Peter Parker... Or mental. Whichever came first. I did eat with the guy's family. I also feel like someone should kill me. I took someone's life, literally. But I had a week of Down time to sort myself out. Yay spider bite. Speaking of which, I did have an accident regarding my Powers. Shame too, those sheets were nice. I needed something to do but I had no ideas for anything. Peter had a lab and did experiments when he needed space or whatever, so I worked on the only thing I could think of, web shooters. I'm not gonna go swinging from skyscrapers like a maniac mind you, I just needed something to do. I used Peter's tools and chemicals to make it. Luckily, I had his intelligence and remembered the movie otherwise I'd dumb what I saw his movie counterpart do to mixing blue thing with green thingy will make green thingy foamy. My very limited knowledge on the subject and Peter's brain made me finish in three days. I had web shooters so, since it wouldn't be much of a hassle, I got a suit, just for shits and giggles. Not the OG suit mind you, Dollar Store, Five sets of Spider-Man Noir apparel please. It's cheap, looks like the original, and not too uncomfortable... Did you honestly think I would try to recreate the Original? What do you take me for, a fool? Why would I spend time learning to sew to make something I probably won't use. The rest of my time was spent outside in a train yard. Testing my limits, working out, a first for this body. As for the old couple back home, I acted natural towards them. I really wish it didn't have to be like this and they had their actual nephew instead of an imposter, but I can't do anything about it.

Monday soon arrived and it's my first day back at school... Or well, my first day of this school. I had breakfast with Ben and May and headed out to wait for the bus. Peter would usually wait alone but after five minutes, a red head came up to the bus stop. Peter hadn't met her yet but I knew who she was. Mary-Jane Watson, Spider-Man's Wife... Nope, Nopeidy nope nope.

"Hi," She greeted, "I'm Mary-Jane Watson, who are you?"

"Peter Parker," I informed here, "Nice to meet you"

"Same," She replied, "I just moved here"

"I could tell," I told her, "I think I would recognise any hot Red Heads in the Neighborhood"

Shit, didn't mean to say that. Not untrue but still. She had a light blush on her cheeks.

"Uh, Thanks," She said, "I guess you would"

I got a feeling we were being watched on two fronts. I looked at Peter's House to see May looking through. She Immediately retracted back into the house at my gaze. Next door was the other vantage point and I could see Mary-Jane's aunt staring at us as well. She also retreated. Damnit, we just met, stop shipping us. Mary-Jane followed my gaze the entire time.

"Huh?" She was confused.

"Our Aunts are friends," I clarified, "And they think we're, as they may say, 'hitting it off'"

"Oh wait," she seemed to have remembered something, "You're the boy my aunt wanted me meet yesterday but was out."

"Yup," I replied, "It was a ploy to ship us"

"Oh," Looks like she is about to tease me, "someone's thinking highly of themselves"

"Nope," I decided to inform her, "I just know my aunt, she will try to get me with girls way out of my league"

Her faint blush increased slightly.

"You're not too bad," She complimented

"I'm the school's ultranerd," I told her, "Only one friend to my name that I don't deserve, bullied by jocks, even other nerds don't talk to me"

The bus arrived as I finished.

"Almost anyone is out of my league"

I let her go in first since I have basic manners. I passed by Flash Thompson and co who proceeded to trip me. I could have prevented it but it would cause to much problems. Everybody, sans my new neighbor, laughed

"Welcome Back, Puny Parker," The stereotypical bully laughed.

He may be a jerk now, but I know he grows out of it. I take my seat at the back, alone. Mary-Jane got a seat with one of the jocks. I rode in silence to school. Some time later, we arrived at school and got out. I saw the popular girls take Mary-Jane with them somewhere. At least she doesn't have to suffer like me. I even have work to catch up on. I walked in the school and was greeted by a ginger haired teen wearing a black sweater vest over a white bottom shirt, jeans and shoes. Harry Osborn, Peter's best friend.

"Heya Pete," He greeted with a smile, "Glad to see you back"

"Hey Harry," I tried to act natural, "You did all your homework right?"

Harry sighed. I could tell he didn't.

"Can you help me with chem?" he asked.

"Sure," I told him, "I hope you don't mind if I ask if you could help me catch up on what I missed"

"Not a problem," He said.

We walked to class and I was helping him with his chem work while we waited for homeroom to start. Five minutes later, and Mr. Johnson, our homeroom teacher came and said he had an announcement.

"We have a new student with us today," He announced, "Can you please come inside and introduce yourself?"

Mary-Jane stepped in and got a few wolf whistles from some boys, and girls.

"Hello," She said, "My name is Mary-Jane Watson, it's a pleasure to meet you all"

"The pleasure is all mine," Flash flirted

"Ok miss Watson," The teacher interrupted, "Please sit beside Mr. Parker"

The seat next to me was the only seat not taken due to ovious reasons. So she sat down looked at me smiled and waved. I could feel the glare of Flash and other males. Great, so fucking screwed. Homeroom went by fast and we had our regular schedule classes. Lunch came by and I was helping Harry finish his assignment for next period. We were done halfway through the and were eating when Mary-Jane came up to us and sat beside me... Was she trying to get me beat up?

"Hey," she greeted with a smile, "fancy seeing you here"

"We are in the cafeteria, it's lunch, of course we'd be here," I told her, "This is my friend, Harry"

"Hi," he smiled charmingly, "Nice to meet you Harry, Harry Osborn"

"Same," She replied, "Some teachers told me to ask Peter to help me catch up on work"

Just like that, the 'stuble' glares I was getting stopped. The only time it's ok to talk to Peter Parker was if you needed a tutor or you're Harry Osborn. Shame, Harry is a nice guy, the only reason he's not friends with the cool crowd is because he is not forthcoming with his father's cash. Harry and Mary-Jane talked the rest of the period with me chiming in from time to time.

"Oh, and by the way," My Neighbor said as we left, "Call me MJ"

The school day went normally. MJ and I went to my House to catch her up. I also needed to review some of the topics so it wasn't much of a hassle.

"About earlier, before we went on the bus," she started, oh God why, "At least you have 2 friends who'd stick by your side"

"What?" I queried, "You do know hanging out with me will most likely make you a black sheep right?"

"So?" She rebutted, "If I wanna hang out with you I will, I don't care for Popularity"

You know what? Maybe she would make a good friend to Peter... If only I hadn't took over his life


End file.
